


Friday I'm In Love

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddles, Established Relationship, FWP- Fluff Without Plot, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, POV Simon Snow, Supportive boyfriend Simon, bed sharing, celebratory kisses, footballer baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: Football matches, snogging against a wall and cuddling. Supportive boyfriend Simon and soft boyfriend Baz. What else do you need in a ficlet?





	Friday I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone for a long time, I guess. My health was just giving me troubles but it's all good now.  
Anyways, go ahead and read this fluffy fic because fluff is what I and you guys need.

**SIMON**

Strong. Graceful. Fucking ruthless.

That's how Baz Pitch is on the football field and I can't tear my eyes away from him as he effortlessly maneuvers the ball on the pitch, deftly running ahead of other players, advancing without any real threat. No one matters when Baz is playing, he's just so good.

I feel a gush of happiness as I remember that Baz is no longer my enemy and I no longer have to wonder why I so obsessively follow his games and then justify that by thinking that he is plotting and I'm only keeping an eye on him. I don't have to do that. I can be here on the stands and yell my head off because he's my boyfriend and I can support him to my heart's content.

“Oh yes!” I scream as Baz scores another goal for his team, the ball flying beside the goalkeeper in a lazy, graceful arc. A collective roar of approval and joy rings out all around me and I enthusiastically clap, still cheering loudly.

“That's my boyfriend, bitch.” I yell again, and several students around me, including Penny and Agatha, laugh and snort. I see Dev and some other teammates of Baz give him rough pats on his back or hugging him tightly, all sweaty and grisly looking. Not Baz, though. He looks fucking gorgeous, the epitome of strength, beauty and perfection.

Before turning back to the game, Baz turns to look at me in the crowd, gives me a two fingered salute and a wink. I feel my cheeks heat up slightly before I blow him a kiss and he grins widely. Agatha snorts in an undignified manner.

“You two are disgusting.” She says, rolling her eyes.

“Shut up Ags, we're just in love.”

“Disgusting.” She sniffs again and Penny snorts in approval. I roll my eyes at them before I focus on the game again.

It's not even a match at this point of time, the other team doesn't stand a chance now. Now it's just Baz displaying what an absolute menace he is on the field and no one can give him a fight. It's really not that big of a surprise when he wins. Dev practically jumps him as soon they win, tackling him down in a very rough hug.

Cheers have erupted in the stands again but I don't care for that. I make my way to the pitch, running and stumbling, and I reach Baz almost at the same time he manages to extricate himself from his teammates, grinning so hard, it's a miracle his face hasn't split open.

“Baz!”

He turns towards me and before I know it, he has swooped me in a kiss. He kisses me so hard, my head tips and I'm definitely not complaining. His lips and mouth are warm for once from all the exertion and his arms are strong around my waist. He's sweaty, of course, but right now I don't mind. The cheers get louder and I hear several catcalls.

“Go and get it, Pitch!” Dev yells and from the corner of my eye, I see Baz raise his finger at him.

I can't help but laugh as I pull back and he is still grinning deliriously, eyeing me with extreme fondness.

“You were perfect.” I say and kiss his cheek.

“When am I not?”

I kiss him again.

“Never.”

* * *

After more than an hour of utter madness and celebration, Baz and I return to our room. He is still in his football gear, but I don't mind the sight of him looking really fit in that. I especially don't mind the sight of his thighs in those shorts.

The moment the door to our room closes behind us, Baz grabs me by my collar and pushes me towards a wall, kissing me with all that he has.

_Snogging_ me would be more apt.

His tongue is in my mouth and his hands have slipped over to my arse, squeezing it, and I let out a loud moan when he bites my bottom lip, pulling and sucking on it, before he starts to plant kisses on my jaw.

I have got my hands up his shirt, on his back, and I'm kissing him back with equal ferocity. We don't fight but when we kiss, it's almost like fighting. Old habits die hard.

“I was dying to do this.” He whispers before he starts to kiss me again.

“Me too. And by the way, you need a shower.”

I guess I should get an award for ruining perfectly romantic moods.

But when Baz draws back, his eyes trained on my face, slipping down to my lips every once in a while, lips swollen and parted and eyes blown wide, I don't think I ruined anything. Judging from his expression, I think he has some sort of an idea.

That idea can both be really good or really bad.

“Yeah. I think I do.” He swallows and leans closer so that when he speaks, his lips brush against mine. There's a slight smirk there and he looks dead handsome. “Do you want to join?”

I shudder against him, knowing fully well what that offer means and I think I couldn't be more eager to take him up on that.

“Yes.” I whisper. “Yes, I will. But aren't you tired?”

“Vampire strength.”

I grin. “Thank Merlin for that.”

Baz laughs and places a kiss on my lips, before pulling me in the bathroom with him.

* * *

Baz and I have pushed our beds together for the first time. We may be boyfriends now, we may make out (or shag but let's not go there) but we still haven't gotten around to sleeping together at night. We still sleep in seperate beds, though sometimes, we hold hands before we go to sleep. Of course we never wake up holding hands, but it's still a nice thing.

I guess cuddling would be nicer.

I was the one who suggested it because I just wanted to experience what it feels like to wake up cuddled close to him. It's bound be good, of course, like everything else I do with him.

Currently, Baz and I are awkwardly lying on the bed (with too much distance between us, I swear to Crowley), eyeing each other and feeling slightly clueless because we don't know how to proceed. How do we cuddle now? Do I just hug him? Wouldn't he feel smothered?

But we have to try.

“C'mere.” I say and it was like Baz was waiting for me to do or say anything because he shifts towards me without any hesitation. A slow smile creeping on his lips, and I feel momentarily struck by his beauty. (Who am I kidding, I'm always awed by his beauty.)

He looks tired, though. I guess even vampire strength is not enough to keep you energized after a football match and a fantastic shag.

“Here.” I say, wrapping my arms around his waist and Baz nuzzles close to me, burying his face in the crook of my neck. He's only wearing a loose shirt and his boxers (I'm only wearing my boxers) (I run hot) (I'm sure Baz doesn't mind) and I love the feel of his cool skin on my warm one, it's soothing.

He shifts closer and twines our legs together, his hands crowded close to my chest. His hands are cold, but not uncomfortably so. He kisses my neck once before he sighs— a breathy, content sound.

I guess cuddling is really not that difficult. I can't believe we didn't start doing this before. 

Cuddling is great and I think waking up like this would be even more wonderful. And since it's the weekend, we can just lie in. I may be a morning person, but I would give anything to be with Baz like _this_.

I rub my face slightly against his soft, fluffy hair and feel my lips stretch into a stupidly huge smile.

“'Night, Baz.” 

He yawns. It's an angelic sound.

“Goodnight, love.”


End file.
